


Wake up, sleepyhead!

by happymikasa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Mild Smut, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:57:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6658939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happymikasa/pseuds/happymikasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa wakes up after having a great night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake up, sleepyhead!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I kinda came up with this drabble so I had to write it :D 
> 
> Also, I apologize in advance for grammatical mistakes, since I haven't intended on editing anything. 
> 
> Have fun reading :)

When the alarm rings, Mikasa's eyes shoot open and she wakes up from what might be the best dream she's ever had. Rubbing her sleepy eyes and muttering, "God dammit, why do we have to wake up this early on a Sunday," she lazily sits up and unlocks her phone, so that its alarm finally stops doodling a marimba-style version of the song 'Wings of Freedom'.

She glances at her left and sees her best friend, her husband, and the love of her life. Eren Jaeger.

He is... perfect. Just _perfect_.

He has a tan, shredded body and full lips that can create the most beautiful smile in the world. He has brown, messy hair which makes him all the more handsome, and he has the most beautiful green eyes Mikasa has ever seen. He is passionate, determined, and deeply honest. And he kisses so _fucking well..._

He is sleeping, but she waits a little before waking him up. Instead, she touches the left side of her neck and finds a hickey he gave her last night.

As she remembers, her body brings up the heat of last night once again. Every part of her body that had been touched, kissed, and licked on by him feels like he's touching, kissing, and licking them once more. Her lips. Her neck. Her chest. Her breasts. Her nipples, which get hard again just at the reminder of last night. Her stomach. Her legs. And especially her thighs, that were graced by both his fingers and tongue, making the pleasure so much better.

Mikasa would rather relive that night in her dreams, but unfortunately, it shouldn't be.

"Hey, Eren!" she says, shaking him.

Hearing no response, she shakes him once again, harder this time.

"Wake up, sleepyhead!"

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story, I'd really appreciate it if you commented on this & gave kudos! 
> 
> Thank you for reading :3


End file.
